Law of Attraction
Every human being at some point of life contemplates what or who governs the state of his existence on earth. We can’t help but compare our lifestyles, achievements and emotional outlook to that of others. What we all yearn for is a sense of self-navigation for the purpose of creating a finer and more enhanced life experience. This can apply to the attainment of any one of our individual desires and includes but is not limited to: the manifestation of our personal goals and prosperity in all of its many forms, fulfilling relationships, spiritual ascension, optimum health and access to the unquestionable reservoir of joy inherent in life itself. There exist natural laws in our universe which operate with precision and whether we are aware of them or not, these laws profoundly affect our lives. One such law, which we irrefutably accept is the Law of Gravity. Another, which has taken quite a bit of time to reach the mass populous, is the Law of Attraction. By activating our awareness while interacting with this law, simply by living our lives and thinking our thoughts, we witness brilliant and outstanding qualities of an intrinsic nature within the inescapable Law of Attraction. We notice that this Law is: (1) structured specifically for the operative human mind; and (2) is designed with unequivocal accuracy in correspondence to the manner and degree to which it is used. As one of the most powerful truths of creation, the Law of Attraction says that: “like attracts like”. Further distillation of this concept reveals that: “thoughts become things”. In other words, “you become what you think about most” and “you attract what you think about most.” As the human race, we are all working with one infinite power and guide ourselves by exactly the same laws. Everything that shows up in our lives, we are drawing into our lives simply by the images we retain in our minds and through our feelings, which design our own personal energy fields. This is so because the mind is a field of energy and information, which establishes the foundation to understand how every idea and everything in the physical world is also comprised of energy and information. The universe is a huge reflection of yourself in your own consciousness and wherever you go, you are broadcasting who you are at this very intimate level. Science has shown us that every thought has a frequency and by putting your attention on any one thought, and by also imagining what that thought would look like as an image, you are emitting and enabling that frequency on a consistent basis. That very thought you are focusing on can be about anything: a new car, a soul mate, increased financial wealth, the building of a corporate empire, and whatever else you can create in your mind. Have you ever noticed how on certain days you awaken in the morning with a positive attitude generated by the rejuvenating feeling of a good night’s sleep imparting a natural or even heightened sense of well being. You then progress through your day with the experience of a harmonious flow and satisfying productivity whereby everyone you encounter seems bright, friendly, and receptive toward you? This scenario is the Law of Attraction in motion. This boundless field of intelligence is everywhere manifesting itself in everything. Every human being erects the world in which he or she lives and everything and everyone that manifests in your life is an expression of where your awareness has been, what your thoughts have been, and what you have been putting your attention on. Whatever it is that you put your attention on, grows and expands and whatever is going on in your mind, you are drawing into your life and energy field simply by virtue of the images you are holding in your mind and more specifically, the feelings which those images evoke within you. Your thoughts send out a symbol, which draws what we term a “reflection-like” parallel back to you so that if you see to yourself living in abundance, you will attract it. Conversely, see yourself living in lack and loneliness and this too will be what manifests in your physical surroundings. Dating back to ancient civilizations, the Law of Attraction has been a universal truth known and understood by only a small proportion of society and historical luminaries. Perhaps this is why even today, only 20 per cent of the population reaps approximately 80 per cent of all of the money that is being earned. People who understand the true nature of reality are those whom some traditions refer to as “enlightened.” The first step to living this way is to understand the nature of the creative process. We discover that by applying attention and intention to our thoughts, we can create specific outcomes in our lives and that every act, attitude, and feeling has its form; all of which represent the natural outcome of what a person will manifest in their life. Building your life with intention is a direct result of understanding and of corresponding decision. When we learn to live from this level of understanding we become aware of the self made patterns and rhythms that govern all of life whether they are on a conscious or unconscious level. The Law of Attraction is automatic and impersonal. It does not care whether you perceive something to be good or bad; whether you don’t want or do want that particular thing. When you are passionate about something that you want, you are activating a thought and the Law of Attraction is responding to that thought and bringing you the things and conditions that match your thoughts and feelings. The very same principle applies to being passionate about something that you DON’T want. By sustaining a very negative reaction to this thing that you don’t want, you are actually not pushing it away. In fact, you are dedicating ample focus and attention to this negative thought in your mind and empowering it in the very same way you empowered the positive thought. Instead of pushing it away, you activate the very thought of what you do not want. A common example of this would be looking at a mountain of debt and feeling despair about it. That is the signal you are putting out into the universe and the universe will respond back to you with more of the same. As a matter of fact, when you focus on something with amplified passion, it manifests even faster whether it is something desirable or undesirable. The challenge of transforming our lives lies in the fact that most people put their attention on what it is they don’t want and they wonder why it shows up over and over again. Creation is always taking place. Whenever someone is having an extended or repetitive thought, something is sure to manifest out of those thoughts. The Law of Attraction says: “We will give you whatever it is you focus on.” So if you focus or complain about how bad things are, then you are perpetuating that very same condition. If we are very positive in our outlook and orientation, we tend to attract positive, supportive people, relationships and events into our lives. However if we are very angry in our orientation, we tend to attract negative, angry people, and negative, angry circumstances. Therefore, it is of utmost importance to keep in the forefront of our mind that we end up attracting to us the predominant thought that we hold in our awareness. Most of us attract by default. We think we do not have any control over what manifests in our lives and that everything is dispensed to us as predetermined destiny of which we have no choice or say in. Yet everything that surrounds us in our life right now, including all of the things we are complaining about, we have attracted. This, for most people is one of the most difficult concepts to grasp, but once we have accepted it, it is life altering. The only way to transform the negative patterns we have created and instilled in our lives is to establish an inner reorientation toward our own personal role in the creation of our destiny. This can be initiated by putting an end to focusing on what we do not want; concepts typically fueled by various fears, the unhappy past, unhealthy self-images, painful childhood memories, and destructive conditioning from childhood years. Whatever has been “done” in our life can be “undone” through a shift in our awareness. By adopting a path of inner discipline, self-knowledge, and self-search, we gain the ability to transform our lives according to our intentions. Everything we bring into our lives we bring because of this supreme law and one of the most empowering aspects of it is that because we are responsible for creating what has shown up in our lives, we automatically retain the ability to recreate our lives into something else. At each and every moment, we are given the opportunity to shift our thoughts and redefine our circumstances and reality. Even if we do not have right at this moment what we are seeking, by focusing on and generating the feelings within ourselves of the love that surrounds us, the prosperity in our life, a state of radiant health, etc, the universe will correspond to that inner feeling and manifest that which we seek. In order to perpetuate a steady stream of positive forces in our life, it is paramount to sustain the good feelings we are having as these create the energy going out into the universe as signals, bringing back to us more of the same. The more elevating your feelings are, the more you can attract the positive forces in our life, which cause you to feel elevated! There are times when life presents us with obstacles to feeling good yet there are proactive exercises within our very close reach which can immediately shift a feeling of powerlessness to that of heightened empowerment. For example, when you are feeling low, you can instantaneously change your mood by listening to a beautiful piece of music, by looking at an image of something inspiring or someone who evokes a happy, loving or positive feeling within you. The Law of Attraction is all around us and evidenced in our society. We will notice that a person who speaks and dwells the most on illness, experiences illness in his or her life. We will also observe that the person who speaks most of prosperity is surrounded by it. We are the magnets, which attract our lifestyles, relationships, circumstances and opportunities. At first glance, it may seem that monitoring our millions of thoughts per day is a colossal task. There are so many thoughts coming to us from so many different directions about a seemingly infinite number of sources. Our emotions provide us with an internal guidance system, a mechanism that helps us to understand what we are thinking. Our thoughts activate feelings, which produce emotions letting us know what it is we are attracting. There are only two emotions from the human perspective; one feels good and the other feels bad. This emotional guidance system lets us know if we are on track or not. The better we feel, the more in alignment we are. The worse we feel, the more out of alignment we are. Whatever it is we are feeling is a perfect reflection of what is in the process of becoming. More precisely, we are manifesting that which we are “feeling” about more so than that which we are “thinking” about which is why we need to put our passion into experiencing how we want to feel RIGHT NOW so that we can magnetize more of that same sensation. If we start out having a good day and we are in that particular happy feeling, as long as we do not allow something to change our mood, by the Law of Attraction, we are going to continue to attract more situations, circumstances and people that sustain that happy feeling. The creative process is a three-step process. The first of which is to DECIDE what you want, ASK for it and in every fiber of our being, BELIEVE that you can have it. Even more effectively, ask in terms of images by visualizing what you are asking for in your mind in the PRESENT tense. For example, picture yourself in a loving, fulfilling relationship – right now, and not in the future because the future is the unshaped unknown and will always be far away … in the future. The second step is to allow the universe to ANSWER to what it is that you are asking. If we are willing to step aside, the universe will do this for us by rearranging itself to respond to the thought that we have set in motion. The third step is to be genuinely ready and willing to RECEIVE by bringing yourself into alignment with what you are asking. How long it takes depends on how in alignment with the universe you are. We will know that we are on the right track when the events in our life bring us joy and aliveness. We do not need to know how the universe is going to manifest for us in the same way that we do not need to create oxygen just to be able to breathe it. Our living universe is proof that we are able to rely on a form of intelligence other than our own. Jack Canfield, best-selling author of Chicken Soup for the Soul explains: “Most of us have never allowed ourselves to want what we truly want because we can’t see how it’s going to manifest.” Whatever our circumstances right now, that is only our current reality. Sometimes it feels like we are stuck because we continue to think the same thoughts over and over again and so we tend to get the same results over and over again. The reason is because most people tend to offer the majority of their thought in response to what they are observing at any given time. If we are putting our attention on “what is” for example, a huge pile of overdue bills in the mail, the Law of Attraction gives you more of it. In order to create a shift in where we put our attention, we must find a way to approach our current state of affairs from a different vantage point. Shifting one’s energy is a very powerful process. There are two highly proven ways to engender transformative conditions in our life. The first is to focus on GRATITUDE. We should choose to feel gratitude for what we already have in our life right now. Do not focus on what we don’t have and what the problems are. By putting our attention on what we are grateful for right now, we begin to attract more things to be grateful for! Gratitude and appreciation pull things in and attract cosmic support. Obsessing about what is missing in our life actually causes us to channel our energy into missing even more! VISUALIZATION is the technique of making things as real as possible in our mind. By using this technique, we conjure up as real a feeling as possible because it is the feeling and inner seeing that creates the attraction. And the feeling and inner seeing is the open gateway through which the power of the universe will begin to express. We should live the experience in our mind as if it has already manifested. It is critical to always and only dwell upon the END RESULT of what we want and rest assured, the universe always knows the shortest, most expedient and the most harmonious way between us and our dream. Buddha said: “All that we are, is the result of what we have thought.” When we begin to guide our thoughts based on the way they make us feel, we begin to notice the correlation between what we are feeling and thinking and what is coming into our life. This is when we can exult in the knowledge that it is we who are both the creator and also the visionary of our own reality. (Source: Article by Michele Faro, “Mastering your Reality: Law of Attraction”, Consecration Magazine, March 2007, www.lordkrishna.net.) ---- See also other articles on The Secret http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Accomplishment Category:Life Category:Prosperity Category:The Secret